


Vai

by Galactic_fire



Series: Vai [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, FTM Trans, Fluff, Gerudo clothes, Hurt/Comfort, I missed writing fics, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mentions of alcohol, MtF trans, The boys are supportive, Trans Character, Twilight has big mom energy, Warriors and Legend are assholes at one point, Wild cries way too much, Wild is trans, first A03 fic too, first Linked Universe fic, the other trans character is a secret ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-14 16:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_fire/pseuds/Galactic_fire
Summary: Ever since the Gerudo clothes, Wild never really felt like a boy anymore...





	Vai

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. 
> 
> This is my first fic in a loooong time. 
> 
> It’s also my first work in the Linked Universe fandom. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated but please be gentle on me lol. 
> 
> Also this is obviously inspired by the official Linked Universe comic where the gang find’s Wild’s Gerudo outfit.

The gang had set up camp not too far away from the Dueling Peaks. It was Wild’s Hyrule they were in, of course.

Overall everyone had been in a pretty good mood, which was rare in of itself. All of them were in good spirits that night as they sat around the campfire. Each cracking jokes, singing songs and, for those who were allowed, drinking alcohol. 

It wasn’t until later in the night that several of the Links decided to call it a night and as the fire died down only Time, Twilight, Legend, Warriors and Wild remained. 

Legend and Warriors in particular had decided that copious amounts of alcohol were the way to go and had been getting progressively giddy as the night went on. 

The others hadn’t drunk quite as much nor quite as quickly. In fact Wild hasn’t drank at all that night. Rather stayed up to humor his fellow heroes. But as the night drags on the prospect of sleep is too enticing to ignore. 

“Alright. I’m going to bed” he murmurs. 

The other heroes say their goodnights. 

And theoretically that should’ve been the end of the nights events for Wild. 

But he hasn’t accounted for one thing. 

When the heroes had set up camp wild had simply just thrown his rucksack on to ground where he now sat. Not bothered to put it away somewhere (he had been pretty exhausted upon arriving, just like everyone else after the long trek). As Wild went to pick it up again now and take it back with him he realizes he hasn’t closed it properly. 

By the time he realizes however, half his clothes have fallen into a heap on the dirt. 

Shit. 

Wild sighs and bends down to pick them up when he realizes something that makes the color drain from his face. 

Sitting almost perfectly atop the clothes pile is Gerudo body wear. His Gerudo body wear. In plain view of everyone else. 

They hadn’t noticed had they?

Legend suddenly gawks, pointing exactly where Wild’s horror filled eyes are staring. “What the fuck is that?!”

Shit. 

“Is that women’s clothing?!” Legend is already laughing hard. 

“Oh Wild, you sly dog, who have you been hooking up with?” Warriors joins in. 

Wild feels a pressure in his chest and a tightness in his throat. 

Oh sweet Hylia this isn’t happening. 

Out of the corner of his eye Time looks as stoic as ever, but even Twilight is giving him an exasperated smile. 

“So who is she Wild?” Warriors asks still chuckling. 

“How do you know it’s a girl eh?” Legend teases. “He’s probably into drag”. 

The two erupt into laughter. 

He’s not sure anyone notices but he flinches. 

They know. 

Oh god. They know. 

He’s really starting to feel the panic set in now. The tightness in his chest increases and his vision seems foggy. 

He glimpses Twilight again, but the look on his face has shifted to one of concern. 

“Ok that’s enough you two” Time instructs. But Legend And Warriors are still chortling in a drunken manor. 

“Wild can I try it on?”

“Oh Legend, you want to be a drag queen too?”

Tears prick the sides of his eyes and threaten to spill. 

No not here. He can’t embarrass himself even more. 

And without a second thought, Wild runs. 

He hears Twilight calling his name but he keeps going. The tears spilling as he sprints through the forest. 

_______________

It’s not until ten minutes later that Twilight goes to find him. 

He doesn’t want to make him feel like he’s being chased and knows from personal experience that Wild needs moments to himself sometimes. 

Behind him Time is berating Legend And Warriors. 

“You know better than to make fun of your own team member over an item of clothing! We have no idea what that Gerudo wear could mean to him!”

Legend is trying to argue that he was just joking but Warriors’ behavior is a lot more timid. It seems he’s feeling guilty now that Wild has run off. 

As he departs into the forest it doesn’t take long for Twilight to find him. 

He follows the grassy path that has been formed by Wild’s footsteps and as he travels deeper he hears a noise that becomes more and more familiar. 

And then he knows what it is. Crying. 

Twilight swallows. 

It’s not unheard of for Wild to cry. He’s seen it before, been there with him before. But he knows Wild doesn’t cry unless something is very wrong. Unless he feels a sense of pure hopelessness in a situation. 

Cautiously, Twilight approaches the source of the quiet sobbing. 

Wild is sitting against a boulder, head down and body shaking. 

“Hey, Cub..”

Twilight is sure he’s figured out he’s there, but lets him know just to be safe. 

Wild tries his hardest to stifle the sobs for a minute or so and Twilight lets him take his time. Once he calms down enough, Twilight sits next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. 

“Talk to me Cub, what’s got you so upset?”

Wild takes a couple of deep breaths before he speaks. 

“I....I can’t really say...”

Twilight frowns. 

“You can tell me Cub, you know I won’t tell a soul if you ask to me to. Not even Time”. 

Wild feels tears in his eyes again. 

“...I can’t”. 

For a moment there’s silence. 

“Those clothes Wild, are they important to you?”

Well that’s it. 

He breaks down again and Twilight almost instinctively rubs circles in his back and whispers words of reassurance to him. 

Wild can’t help but think to himself despite all this “he’s such a mom”. 

Once more it takes a minute or so for Wild to calm down, but this time when he does Twilight asks no more questions. 

He’s still rubbing his back but seems to have decided he doesn’t want to upset Wild. 

Around them the crickets are chirping and the sunset fireflies are drifting hazily through the air. 

It’s a nice night. 

Wild takes a shaky breath. 

He has to tell him. 

“Those clothes” Wild starts. 

“Those clothes are traditional Gerudo clothing. Worn by the Gerudo tribe, who consist solely of women. When I had to go to appease Divine Beast Vah Neboris I had to sneak into Gerudo Town, and the only way to do that was to disguise myself as a woman...”

Twilight raises an eyebrow. “So then what’s gotten you so upset about all this?” 

Wild stops. 

Deep breaths. In and out. 

“Because...because...”

You can do this, Wild. 

“Because of how I feel when I wear that clothing.”

He glances at Twilight who’s listening intently. 

“Because you’d think when my business in the desert was taken care of, I’d throw away such an outfit. But I kept it....and I wore it. I wore it all around Hyrule. I liked it when the innkeepers and the people of villages didn’t recognize me anymore. I liked that to them I was just a Gerudo lady. I liked the feel of the garbs on my skin. I liked how I looked in the mirror when I wore it. And I kept going back to Gerudo Town. Even when I had no business there I would go and I would talk to everyone, and something about the place made me feel so comfortable. Like I fit in”. 

Wild takes a deep breath. 

“I think those clothes made me realize...”

“That you’re not a boy?” Twilight finishes. 

Wild blinks. 

He stares at Twilight, dumbfounded. 

He understands? 

Wild feels the tears coming back again. 

“I-I don’t have any memories of feeling this way” he says. “I can’t remember if I felt the same 100 years ago”. “But...I feel this way now, and ever since I first put on that garb, something clicked. It just...made me feel whole. Like something I didn’t even know I was missing was suddenly there...”

Wild stops and sniffles. 

“But that’s stupid right?”

Twilight starts and stares at him. 

“Of course not! Cub, what you’re feeling, you’re not the only one. There’s many other people just like you.”

There are? Wild has never even heard of someone experiencing something like this before. 

“But people wouldn’t like it, would they? If I told them I was a girl, but I’m not. The other Links wouldn’t like it. It’s stupid. It’s ridiculous.”

Twilight turns to him and places both hands on his shoulder. 

“Wild. If you say you’re a girl then you are a girl, no matter what others think. I support you. Everyone else in the group will support you too. I promise.”

Wild smiles, just a little. 

“I don’t know... But, thank you Twi, thank you for supporting me.”

“Of course” Twilight smiles. 

“You are our team mate, our incarnation and our friend, no matter what you decide to be, male, female, both, neither, it doesn’t matter.”

Wild can’t help it. He pulls him in for a hug. He knows Twilight isn’t much of a hugger himself, but he feels like he deserves one right now, and much to his surprise, Twilight accepts it, putting his arms around his. 

Wild still isn’t convinced. He still feels like this is wrong. He’s a boy though, isn’t he? He’s sure Twilight is just being nice to him for the sake of appeasing him. 

But now he’s said it everyone else it bound to find out one way or another. 

What’s he got to lose at this point anyway? 

“Twi?” Wild asks, still wrapped in his mentors hug. 

“Hmmm?”

“I don’t know about this, but....I might need your help with something?”

“What’s that?”

“I want to tell Time, Warriors and Legend...”. 

_____________

“Why am I doing this?”

The two walk back to camp, wading through the thick bushes and pushing trees out of the way. The forest seems quieter now. 

“Twi would keep my secret, wouldn’t he? I don’t need to tell them. But, why do I want to?”

Twilight can feel Wild’s tension next to him. His shallow breathing cuts through the night air. 

“Wild, you know you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to” Twilight states. “I imagine that coming out to me was already very stressful. There’s no need to get yourself into a panic again.”

“I feel like I owe them an explanation” says Wild. 

That’s half true. 

He does feel like he needs to tell them why he ran off like that, but he also needs to know. He needs to know how they’ll react. He really does feel like Twilight is trying to be nice to him. He’ll know that when Time scowls at him, when Legend laughs and Warriors scoffs. When he makes a fool out of himself. They’ll never accept him. None of them will...

“Wild?”

“Hmmm?”

“Just don’t freak out too much ok, I’ll be right there with you Cub, and I promise the others will understand.”

“Thank you..” Wild smiles again. 

Oh Hylia he’s going to regret this isn’t he? 

_____________

They arrive back at camp shortly after. 

The three they left behind still sitting by the dying fire. Watching as the two heroes wander their way back wordlessly. 

There’s an air of awkwardness as Legend avoids eye contact with Wild and Warriors glances at him sheepishly. It’s obvious Time has had some strong words with the boys. 

Twilight and Wild stand silently for a moment. The only noise is the crackling fire and Wild’s own heartbeat as it echos in his ears. 

He clears his throat. 

“I owe you all an explanation. I shouldn’t have run off like that, I’m sorry.”

“No, we’re sorry Wild” Warriors pipes up. 

Oh?

“We shouldn’t have teased you like that. It was rude and immature.”

Wild raises an eyebrow. He’s sure he spots a flicker of a smile on Times face when Warriors apologizes. 

“Apology accepted” Wild states. 

The tension finally melts and Warriors sighs in relief. Legend shrugs and is about to get up. 

“But.” 

Everyone stops. 

“I think...I need to tell you guys why I reacted the way I did..”

Everyone looks intrigued now, save for Legend who looks irritated. Or perhaps that’s just his resting face Wild thinks to himself. 

Wild sighs deeply. 

Well, here goes nothing. 

“Those clothes you saw, they were Gerudo clothes I’m sure you figured out. The Gerudo are a race of all women that live out in the desert, and during my quest I had to enter their town. To do that though, I needed to disguise myself as a woman. That’s why I own those clothes.”

Wild hasn’t even looked at the others this whole time. Sneaking a glance it’s not as bad as he feared. Nobody is laughing at him. Yet. 

“But the important part is why I decided to keep those clothes, even after my business with the Gerudo was done. I liked to wear them. A lot. But it’s not like you thought Warriors, I’m not like a drag queen. I-“

No. No he can’t do this. His throat almost closes up and he chokes on his words. 

Desperately, he looks to Twilight for assistance and he seems to understand. 

“What Wild is trying to say is. Well... She’s a girl. She wants to be referred to as she. She doesn’t feel like a boy anymore. ”

........

Wild’s eyes are closed now. He can’t bare to look at any of them. The silence is suffocating. He’s waiting for the laughter to ring in his ears. 

........

“You’re a girl?” 

Wild opens his eyes. 

Warriors isn’t laughing, or even grinning. He looks...curious? 

“I....I guess..” Wild murmurs sheepishly. 

“You should’ve told us earlier.”

Everyone looks as Time speaks. 

“How long have you felt this way?” He asks. 

“Um...s-since I first tried on the Gerudo clothes. Many months ago” Wild stammers. 

Time’s expression shifts to one of sympathy and he approaches Wild, leaning down to meet his eyes. 

“If you had only told us when we first met Wild, we all would’ve referred to you as she. Right?” He asks looking at the two behind him. 

“Of course!” Warriors confirms. Legend seems less enthusiastic but lets out a tired sounding “mmhmm”. 

“Wild you shouldn’t have felt ashamed to tell us. We love you no matter who you are”. 

Suddenly Wild’s whole world is spinning. 

Suddenly he no longer doubts Twilight’s words of encouragement. 

They accepted him. 

Oh my god. They accepted him. 

No.. he wasn’t him anymore. 

Tears roll down Wild’s cheeks as she collapses on to her knees. She’s finally free. She can be her. The sweet Hylian vai the Gerudo ladies would call her was finally what she truly was. 

“Thank you” she sobs. 

That night Time is a sweetheart and takes her shift on night watch. 

“You’ve been through a lot tonight and done something that was very brave of you, I think you deserve a good rest”. 

Her heart swells as Warriors pats her on the back. “Time is right. I think that was really brave. Especially after me and Legend were being assholes. I truly am sorry, by the way”. 

“It’s ok, I’m not mad anymore” Wild assures. 

Warriors smiles. “Thank you for accepting my apology”. 

Wild finds it hard to sleep that night. There’s a giddiness inside her that simply won’t calm down. 

She’s happy. Ecstatic even. She can’t remember the last time she’s felt this way, or even if she’s felt this way at all before. 

The compassion of her teammates is still making her eyes well up. 

Though it’s not until the moon falls from the middle of the sky and the light on the horizon starts to shine, she eventually drifts off to sleep. 

_____________

When Wild wakes a couple of hours later the sleeping grounds are quiet. 

Very quiet. 

Oh dear, she must’ve slept in. Everyone would be waiting for breakfast by now. Since she was both the group’s cook and the one usually up the earliest. 

She makes her way to the now burned out campfire as hastily as possible, ready to apologize for not having breakfast made. But upon arrival all eyes look to her. 

Yep, they all know don’t they?

She figures it’s Warriors who told them but it doesn’t really matter. She ignores the stares and sits down with the others. 

“Well....good morning?” 

She waits for any sort of conversation to start. 

Then she sees Sky, looking at her from across the camp fire and grinning from ear to ear. 

“Congratulations Wild” He chirps. 

“What?”

“Last night. We all heard-“

Wild spots Time glaring at Warriors, who blushes and bites his lip. She stifles a laugh. 

“We heard that you’ve decided you’re a girl. Congratulations. That’s amazing!”

“You...you don’t think it’s weird?” Wild asks. She still in disbelief of how accepting the whole group seems to be. 

“It’s certainly unexpected” Sky says. “But as long as you’re happy”. 

Wild smiles at him. 

“So...people can just, do that?” A voice from behind her asks. 

It’s Wind. 

“People can change if they want to be a boy or a girl?”

Wild laughs. 

“It’s news to me too Wind”. 

“That’s so cool!” Wind yells, looking up at Wild in awe. 

She can’t stop laughing now. 

“It really is isn’t it?” 

For the rest of the morning Wild is the center of attention. Subject to an endless amount of questions and small talk. 

Warriors asks her will she change her name. 

She’s not quite sure yet, for now she’ll continue to be Wild, for definite. But when this is all over, and she returns to her Hyrule for good, perhaps she’ll decide to find I a more feminine name similar to Link. 

She wonders how Zelda will feel about it all...

Hyrule takes time to congratulate her and tells her of a potion he’s heard of that can alter one’s voice, though he doesn’t know if it truly exists or not. 

It’s an exciting yet slightly daunting thought. To change her voice to be more feminine. She doesn’t think she’s ready for that yet, but thanks Hyrule when he says he’ll do more research. 

Wind keeps asking her random questions, obviously he’s very interested and curious. But it’s not until Four joins in the conversation that both Wild and Wind learn something. 

“I think when someone changes their gender it’s called being transgender, Wind.” Four states. 

Huh. She didn’t know that. It’s good that Four seems to have some knowledge in that area. 

After a long and talkative morning Time eventually instructs the group that they need to move on. They’re making their way to Kakariko Village today, they need to get going. 

Wild in a way is relieved, she thinks perhaps Time has noticed she’s getting a bit overwhelmed. 

The gang saddles up Epona and take out two of Wild’s other horses that were being temporarily kept in the Dueling Peaks stable. With all luck they’ll reach Kakariko Village by mid-day. 

_____________

Over the next week both Wild and the gang are getting more comfortable with her new identity. 

The group still misgenders her every so often. But she doesn’t mind. It’s a learning curve after all. 

She feels a lot more comfortable in herself now. 

She’s decided to let her hair down from its usual ponytail, she likes the length now, and wonders if she should keep growing it, perhaps even to the length of Zelda’s hair. 

She even gets a chance to properly show everyone her Gerudo outfit one night. 

Every single compliment makes her blush bashfully. 

Everything is happening so fast yet she can’t be happier about it. Finally the months of feeling awful about herself and her identity are slowly but surely starting to become nothing more than a bad memory. 

But something is still off. Or rather, someone. 

After going to Kakariko and seeking guidance from the Sheikah, it’s Wild’s decision that before they proceed any further they should go and fetch some supplies and take a rest in Hateno Village. It’ll also be an opportunity for the gang to see her house at last. 

It takes a couple of hours to reach Hateno and by the time they do it’s dusk. The sky is painted orange and pink and Wild can’t help but feel that warm and fuzzy feeling as they approach the village entrance. To her Hateno has always had a homely feeling and it’s good to be back. 

A little while later everyone is sitting round the cooking pot at Wild’s house. She’s cooking meat and mushroom skewers. It’s a quick and easy meal since it’s already getting late. 

When the food is done everyone sits and makes conversation and eats happily. 

Well no, not everyone. 

Many of the gang are too ensconced in their conversations to notice Legend take a skewer and sneak off. But Wild certainly does. She feels her stomach drop as he leaves. 

Wild would be feeling perfect right now, hell, even perfect the whole week, if it wasn’t for Legend. 

She wasn’t sure anyone else had noticed or perhaps if she was overreacting, but she swore that he had been acting strange as of late. 

When the group were together at dinner, the usually talkative Legend had been eerily quiet. 

And that time when she’d worn her Gerudo clothes, she could’ve sworn she saw Legend stare at her that whole time, yet not say a word. 

His behavior worried her. 

She didn’t care really if Legend didn’t like this new her. It had taken the combined effort of Twilight, Time and Warriors to convince her own self that her feelings were valid that night after all. Plus it was a shock of course. To the entire gang. 

But if Legend truly did not accept her then she at least wanted to know why. She wanted to understand his point of view as well. 

So when he doesn’t show any signs of returning long after everyone else has finished eating she decides it’s time to finally ask him what’s wrong. 

She makes sure to tell Twilight that she’s “going out for a walk” and she’ll be back in a little while. At least just Incase something bad happens. She’s sure Twilight probably knows what might be going on. 

She finds Legend not too far away at all. Sitting at the back of the house and twiddling the skewer stick in his hands. 

The sun has almost set now and the sunset fireflies are starting to crowd around Wild’s pond. The evening is so peaceful, yet there’s an icy tension in the air that’s unmistakable. 

“Hey” Wild starts cautiously, sitting next to him. 

“The others finished eating a little while ago, are you coming inside?” 

“No thanks” he states blankly. He’s not even making eye contact with her. 

She takes a shaky breath. Visions of last week come back into her head. Except this time she’s not talking to the Link that she trusts with her life, her mentor and dear friend. This time she’s talking to the Link who has been through more than her and most of the others, the Link who is known to snap at people, and the Link who she barely feels close to in comparison. 

“Listen. I know this week has been...interesting...and I get it you know? I thought being a girl was gonna be nothing more than a dream I’d never get to live, and suddenly I’m here. I used to think I was weird. I used to think something was wrong with me. But it seems I’ve been proven wrong. But Legend, if you have a problem with me, I’d rather you say it to my face. I don’t want to just see you stare at me, or not talk to me...”

She trails off. 

“If you hate me..just tell me.”

There’s a long silence before Legend speaks. 

“I don’t hate you..”

He looks to her. 

“I really don’t hate you. I swear to Hylia....But I just...I don’t know how to explain why I’ve been acting this way..” 

“It’s ok” Wild assures. 

There’s another pause and Wild can’t help but notice how he fumbles with his fingers and his leg bounces up and down. 

He’s nervous?

“Alright..” Legends starts. 

“I’m gonna tell you something, but if you repeat this to a single soul I’ll feed you to a Hinox, got it?”

A little harsh, but Wild nods. 

Legend swallows and clears his throat. 

Yes, he’s definitely nervous. 

“Look...the reason I’ve been acting so distant is kind’ve hard to explain. But I suppose I should start by saying that I wasn’t always this way.” Legend says. 

“What I mean by that is, well. When I was born I was a girl...”

Wild’s eyes widen. 

“My theory is that I was supposed to be the first female hero in our lineage. I’m guessing that’s why Hylia blessed me with my pink hair. Just to emphasize my femininity. Well obviously she fucked up creating me eh? Even as a kid it never felt right to be a girl. I always used to play with the boys and dress like the boys and I rejected anything female related as much as I could. So when I got older one night I just felt like enough was enough. I told my uncle. He really helped me through it..”

Legend pauses and takes a deep breath. 

Wild doesn’t know much of Legend’s family life but she can tell by the look in his eyes that perhaps this uncle isn’t around anymore. 

“It’s just...it’s hard. I think why I’ve been acting like I have is half from a point of empathy and half from that fact that we’re so different. I know Wild, I know how horrible you must’ve felt these last few months and how relieving it is now to finally feel like you’re you. But at the same time, it’s so strange. Seeing someone doing the exact opposite of what you did. Seeing someone become the gender you tried so desperately to escape...”

Legend trails off and looks to the ground. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been acting this way, and I am happy for you, truly, it’s just I-“

Legend is cut off when she hears the sound of something escaping Wild’s throat. 

Then a sniffle..

Oh no. 

Right there in front of him, Wild is in tears. 

“I’m sorry!” He yelps startled. “I didn’t mean to-“

He can’t finish his sentence as the younger hero wraps him in a hug. 

“Wild?!”

“You’re like me” A hushed and shaky voice speaks from behind him. 

“I can’t believe it. You’re like me.”

“But I-I’m not-“

“I don’t care what gender you are, Legend. You and I, we’ve both felt the same.”

Fuck, Legend is even start to feel emotional himself. 

“m’sorry” he mumbles 

“What for?”

“For being such a jerk to you. If anything I should’ve understood more than anybody..”

“Legend you do understand more than anybody!” Wild exclaims. 

“And the fact that you trusted me enough to tell me about a time when you were hurting, just like I was before coming out. Legend, that means so much to me...”

Legend smiles. 

The two hold the hug for a good while. Just feeling safe and knowing in each other’s presence. This is certainly different than last week, Wild thinks to herself. The relief of knowing Twilight would accept her, yet the fear of being judged by everyone else. Now what little tension she has left is completely gone and knowing someone in her own group no less is also transgender (is that what Four called it?) makes her suddenly feel closer to Legend than she ever had before. 

Soon they break the hug and wipe away their tears. 

“From now on I’m going to try and see things more from your point of view” Legend tells Wild. “I’ve been being selfish and now I see that you and I really are more alike than different, regardless of gender.”

Wild smiles. 

“I really do appreciate that Legend...”

They both stay silent for a while, watching the sunset fireflies dance in the fading light. 

“By the way” Legend pipes up. 

“Those potions that Hyrule mentioned? They’re real. That’s how I got my voice to sound this deep. If we’re ever in my Hyrule I’m sure I’d be able to whip something up for you.” 

“I’d like that” Wild smiles. 

_____________

A month passes by and everything returns to normal. 

They still remain in Wild’s Hyrule much to their surprise. 

One day the group fights a Yiga swordsman as they’re making their way through Faron Woods. 

Wild lies on the ground with a dizzy head, thrown off by one of his attacks. She can just make out the red blur of the Yiga approaching her. 

“Oh pity” he teases sinisterly. 

“Our hero has fallen. Will the people of Hyrule even remember his name when when he’s reduced to nothing but blood and bones?”

Wild sees him raise the windcleaver above his head and scrambles to try and get to her feet. 

Suddenly the Yiga lets out a scream as the tip of a sword bursts through his stomach in a rather gruesome fashion, he collapses with a dull thud in the grass. 

Behind him Legend yanks the bloody blade from his corpse. 

“Her name is Wild” he states, looks down at the awestruck heroine. 

“And the people of Hyrule would never forget her.”

_____________


End file.
